The Visitor
by HumpyDumpy
Summary: Yes. I have indeed made this into its own story. When Kim's wedding day is crashed by a mysterious visitor, Ron investigates. But what happens, when he finds something he hadn't bargained for. Who is the visitor? Whats her story? How does Ron get the girl? Find out... well here!
1. The Visitor

**Authors Note: Alright guys, This is now getting its own Story. The second chapter will be posted later on Today. Any Title Suggestions, I was just think of sticking with The Visitor. This story will be told through multiple points of** **views, from Kim to Wade and multiple people in between. Due to the time constraints I have put on myself, both physically and in the story, the story might feel a little rushed. Anyway without a further ado, I give you the story behind the visitor.**

 **The Visitor**

Kim Possible, often accredited as being as sneaky as a ninja, was currently putting those skills to us. Her target a decently dressed women in her late twenties. The mysterious women was wearing a blue single strapped dress paired with a silver purse, all while sporting a pair of highly fashionable black stilettos. All things considered, this was nothing out of the blue. No, the thing that made her stand out was the blond wig she currently sported on her head, Why did she need it?

"Hey, KP this is a sweet set up. ", came a mysterious voice.

Turning around, she found a man dressed in a black tux. She smiled as she noticed his kempt blond hair.

"You, sure cleaned up good." Kim remarked.

"Anything for the Bride to Be" Ron exclaimed.

Oh, did she forget to mention that she was getting married. Must have slipped her mind. Here she was, less than 3 hours from tying the knot and she was stalking a seemingly normal woman.

"Oh, I almost forgot I got you something!"

Handing her black, nicely wrapped box, he continued. "While I already got you two a present, I just wanted to get you something extra. Although I suggest you open it along with the other wedding gifts."

"Thank you, Ron" Kim beamed

"Your welcome. So, any reason your stalking this woman" he asked

"How, did you know I was stalking this woman?"

"Come on KP, I have been around you enough, to recognise mission mode when I see it" he answered

* * *

It had started as the happiest day of Kim's Life: the birds were chirping, the sun was signing, not a cloud was visible, and any other euphemism for happiness was probably also occurring. It was her Wedding Day, the day she marries her dream guy, this is the day she becomes Mrs. Joshua Wendell Mankey. The day had been going great, she had just come back from the beauty salon, as she was getting ready to leave for the Church a familiar three beep noise stopped her.

"Wade! It's my wedding day. I told you, no missions until the end of the month" Kim flamed.

"Nothing like that" He insisted.

"No, the reason I called was to inform you that, there won't be any GJ operatives at your wedding. Apparently, Drakken decided to launch another one of his take over the world schemes, again.

"Oh, for the love of…, fine anything else I should know?" Kim fumed at the revelation.

"It appears we have an uninvited guest at the chapel."

"So? Wade, as much as I may say otherwise, I am famous. There is bound to be some wedding crashers."

"I know, but this women seems…err… different" He said slowly

"Different how?" Kim was now intrigued. Usually, when Wade said something was different something bad usually happened.

"Well, I actually told Monique to tail her and make sure she doesn't do anything harsh. The thing is, I kind of…err…had her come back to me, saying she couldn't do it anymore. And before you ask, the same thing happened to Tara." He said nervously.

Kim sighed, so much for taking a bullet for her. He two maids of honour had abandoned her. While she could get Tara, why did Monique refuse to help? The girl had been a couple of actual missions on her, as a stand in for Ron. While she freaked out a lot more than Ron, at least she was brave enough to have her back then. So why freak out now?

* * *

Transported to the present, he mind went vary. For the past hour, she had been tracking this mysterious woman, afraid of her possible ill intent. This however had left her unready for the rapidly approaching ceremony. She blew a strand of hair in frustration, not seeing an alternate option but to once again track the mystery woman. Suddenly she noticed a golden opportunity lying in front of her, one in the form of her sidekick.

"Your right, I was stalking that woman. Call it wedding day paranoia, but I think that woman is up to something."

"What makes you think that?" He questioned.

"Oh you know, it's nothing really. It's her stilettos, her purse, her hair, her eyes, her posture, her…" She stopped talking for a brief second, finally out of breath.

"Uh, Kim your rambling!" Ron stated softly.

"Sorry Ron, it's just this whole sitch. I'm supposed to married in 3 hours and I'm not even dressed. And on top of this there's even more pressure to make sure our mystery woman doesn't do anything crazy." Ron could tell that Kim was on the verge of tears.

Thinking quickly, reacted by wiping the stray tears from her face. "Then why don't you let me handle her?" He said with a bright smile.

"You would do that?" Kim said, touched by his consideration.

"Absolutely!" He continued smiling. "And, who knows? I might even get her number!" This prompted a play slap from Kim.

"That's so you keep your head in the game!" Her frown then morphed into a bright smile. "And thank you!"

"Think nothing of it." Ron said dismissively, before he broke out into a run, following the direction the woman had went.

* * *

Ron had somehow managed to track the mysterious blond down. She had barged into various rooms and performed a quick search before moving on. 'She was looking for something but what?' He thought to himself.

"Find anything?" Kim's voice could be heard over his walkie-talky. Unfortunately, he had broken his Ronnicator not three days ago.

"Not yet! But she seems to be looking for something." He said. "I'm trailing her now, over!"

"Ron!" Kim obviously seemed annoyed.

"Hey, you said I was in charge of this reconnaissance mission!"

"I did, but…. Ugh fine. Keep me posted."

Ron cleared his throat loudly, it could clearly be heard over the walkie talkie.

"Fine, keep me posted. Over." She said stretching out the last word in annoyance.

"Thank you!" Ron said happily. It was nice being in charge. Luckily for him, the woman was seemingly unaware of this conversation occurring right behind her.

* * *

Finally the woman stopped, her final destination seemed to be in the same wing as the place where Kim was getting dressed. But the woman seemed nervous, her hands seemed to be fidgety. But for some reason her fidgety motion seemed familiar to Ron. "There's no time for that now!" he said to himself. Being this close to Kim, he contemplated calling her to finally apprehend the mystery woman. However, he decided against it, he figured Kim was stressed enough without the extra stress of this unwanted guest.

But just as he moved to approach her, a hand from a nearby room grabbed on to the woman in question. Before he could react, the woman was forcefully pulled into the room dropping her fake lock of blond hair, leaving Ron standing there in shock. Finally he decided to pursue his target, wanting answers to the various questions currently racing through his mind.

"Kim, I've found her." He stated hastily into the walkie talkie.

"Good, wait there. I'll come there." Kim said firmly. Wasn't she supposed to be a bride to be?

"No need."

"But…" Kim was cut off.

"You have to get ready, I'll handle the mystery woman."

"Alright, but be careful. I still need my best friend." She said, the reluctance in her voice was quite clear.

"Roger that. Over and out." He stated before walking slowly towards the door where the woman had been pulled into.

He gasped at what he saw inside.

* * *

Inside the room, he noticed a Red head and Strawberry blond verbally arguing. It was clear that the older woman was mad at the younger one. It also appeared that the strawberry blond was younger then he had first thought, probably being in her teens rather than her twenties. But then he finally noticed it, the piercing green eyes. Only one person he knew had them.

"Kim!" The name slipped out of his mouth before he could stop himself.

Suddenly, the two woman looked up. The look of panic now apparent on their face, only made worse as Ron entered the room.

"Ron!" "Daddy!" they exclaimed simultaneously.

"Wade, our cover is blown!" An older Kim said seemingly into the air.

"Actually Kim, according to the time line, this meeting is supposed to happen." Wades voice echoed through her ears.

"But that mean…. that son of a bitch." She said angrily.

"Mom, don't diss Dad like that! You know how delicate time is."

"I know honey, but still. And, your one to talk missy." Kim said, before she started to scold the young woman.

Their bickering only stopped when Ron cleared his throat.

"Excuse me, but does someone want to explain to me what's going on." Ron interjected.

"I'll call you back Wade." Kim said, before tapping her ear to cut the call.

"Daddy, I'm so sorry I tried doing this. I guess we Stoppable's can't take change properly." The blond said before running to hug the male blond.

"Urm." Words refused to come out of his mouth.

"You wouldn't be our daughter if you didn't react the way that you did." Kim said to the young woman. But unknown to Kim, Ron analyzed the sentence thoroughly.

"Our!" He finally forced out.

"Yeah, Daddy! You and mommy." She said pointing to Kim.

It was then that Ron finally started his age old tradition of blacking out.

"Daddy!" the young girl screamed.

* * *

"Ok, anyone catch the plate of the truck that hit me." Ron groaned.

Kim and the mystery girl were hovering over him, wondering what to do next. They looked at each other with a knowing look. After all, who knew how many times he had probably said the same line to either of them.

"Ron, honey, are you Ok?" She asked.

"Don't honey me!" Ron slapped her hand away, stumbled to get up. He appeared angry. "What's going on? Who are you? Are we really married? Why is she calling me her dad? And for the love of all that is good, will someone tell me why she was wearing a wig! Erg!" The frustration in his voice was evident, any more surprises today and he would pull his hair out.

"Ron, honey, calm down!" Kim said as she gently stroked his back. Surprisingly, he did calm down... eventually.

"Ok, guess I better start from the top. I can't tell you everything, but I can tell you a couple of things. And no question!" she warned.

"Errm, Ok." Ron said, visibly less explosive then before.

"To answer your question, I'm Kim. And before you ask, yes the same one that's getting married right now."

"But how are you...?"

"What did I say? No questions! Seriously, it could alter the timeline." Kim stated firmly.

"But!"

"No!"

"Fine." Ron stated reluctantly.

"Yes we do get married, three years from now. Don't ask me about the specifics I can't tell you."

"You can't just drop a bomb on me like that and not expect questions! Come on let me ask one!" Ron said.

"Sorry, problems of time travel. I can only tell you this, wades instructions." Kim said, the timeless mission mode made its appearance once again.

"Fine!" Ron huffed. "Continue."

"Before you ask, yes she's our daughter. And as to why the blond wig, she uh... Why did you where a wig?"

"Hi daddy. You probably don't know me yet, but to me you've always been my dad. I wore the wig so I wouldn't get recognised. Yeah, I wasn't really thinking."

"Ok!" Ron said uneasily, there was more to the story, but he decided not to pursue it. "So why are you here anyways?"

Much to his surprise, the girl started to blush and avert her eyes from her parents. "Well, I just found out Mom's first marriage and I just thought that I could save mom the heart break."

"You found out?" Kim asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Ok fine, I accidentally overheard. I was just trying to help. Honest!" she hopelessly explained.

"Uh huh. While what your doing was out of the goodness of your heart, it could have had dire consequence."

"I'm sorry mom." The girl said sadly.

"Let's just get home, me and your dad, the one my age, will need to discuss this further."

The girl just groaned, before activating her portal.

"Wait!" Ron said desperately.

"Sorry, Ronnie. We really can't stay here any longer without risking damage to the time line. Besides, it's almost time for me to get married for the first time. " Kim told him before entering the portal. Just as she went through, the portal closed.

"Did that really just happen?" Ron said, still a little confused about current events.

* * *

The wedding ceremony began not 2 hours later. Kim had asked him about what had happened during the confrontation, but he had told her the woman had gotten away. Let no one say that, he, Ron Stoppable, never did anything for his daughter. Before she was even conceived never the less. While he still didn't exactly understand what had just happened, he had still acquired a great deal of knowledge.

This had caused a great deal of problem, making it exceptionally difficult for him to remain calm during the ceremony. But he had done it, sporting a fake smile for the sake of his best friend/ future wife? During the entire ceremony he was torn. Should he say something? On the one had he could potentially save her a whole bunch of heart ache later on, on the other he could grant her the temporary happiness that came with this wedding. Eventually, his desire for her happiness won out, resulting in him saying nothing.

So he just smiled, and looked on. Now only one question remained. "What do I say during my Gentlmen of Honour Speech?"

 **Authors Note:** **I started writing this when I was writing A Sitch Across Time. I actually got the idea for this story from a fanfiction I read. In it, Monique jokingly states that Kim would bring Ron on her Honeymoon, even if she married another guy. This was my version of a prequel to that hypothetical story.**


	2. A Honeymoon To Remember

**Yes, I wasn't joking. It really is here. Hope you guys enjoy.**

 **A Honeymoon to Remember**

He couldn't believe that this had come to pass. Many had doubted him, but here he was. On his honeymoon with Kim Possible (now Kim Possible- Mankey). They had come to Honolulu, Hawaii. Sure it may be it taboo, but he didn't care. It was a beautiful here, blue water, great water. And both the artist and the red head were enjoying their time at the paradise. No distractions, no parents, no work related stress, no overly nosey friends, nothing. Well….

"So Kim do you want go snorkeling." A voice belonging to a familiar blond propagated the air.

Almost no distractions. Ron Stoppable had inherently shown up on their destination. Apparently, Dementor had been planning some take over the world sceam, and decided to follow through with his plan in Hawaii. Something about using the magma from Mont Kea to power his new super laser. Personally, he wasn't a fan of all these distractions. But he'll have to come to terms with it. After all he had fallen in love with a girl who is essentially defined by her ability to fight of evil and accomplish anything. He'll get used to it won't he?

But what had tweaked him was that Ron was still here. Instead of going home after defeating the evil scientist, he had stayed with the honeymooning couple. And Kim instead of being tweaked, was rather happy with the situation. So much so that she had actually banned him from going home, stating that they would leave the island together. This had left Josh feeling unnerved. This was further instigated with Kim and Ron running off and doing various activities together.

"Oh you bet your sweet ass I would!" She stated slapping Ron on his back. "You want to come with, honey?" His wife asked him. Josh was secretly fuming.

"Nah, I think I'll stay here. My back is still strained from the bicycle ride we went on." Josh said in a strained voice. He actually couldn't go, when Ron had finally folded into Kim's desire for him to stay, they went mountain biking. While Kim and Ron had successfully, despite Ron falling down for a quarter of the mountain, made it down the mountain un-scaved. He on the other hand, through a series of unfortunate events, had lost control of both the pedals and the brakes. The result, him skidding down the majority of the mountain. The pain around his derriere had slightly subsided, but was still present.

"Alright baby, be ready! I'll be give you a surprise when I come back." Kim stated with a sly wink. Josh perked up.

"Basically that's metaphor for sex." Ron stated with a straight face. He loved making his best friend uncomfortable. After all he was her best friend, it was his right.

"Ron!" Kim stated annoyed, a blush still finding its way onto her face.

Josh was about to respond when he was cut off by Ron.

"Oh come on tell me I'm wrong. " Ron said playfully.

"Um…Ok, your right. But did you have to say it out loud." Kim said fidgeting, still blushing.

"Oh come on Kim. It's natural part of life. So why are you so embarrassed by it?" This Ron seemed very familiar to Kim. For some reason him saving her from a boy with monkey hands and feet came to mind.

"Ok Mr. Liberal. Come on, let's get to the dock before the line gets too big." Kim dragged Ron out the door.

See what he meant! Was he even here? Don't get him wrong. He liked Ron, but did he have to hang around Kim so much. This was supposed to be his honeymoon wasn't it? Yet, here he was stuck in the hotel room, while Kim and her supposed best friend ran off to go snorkeling. With a groan, he fell on his bed. The pain from the fall, once again flared up forcing him to get up. His sour mood slightly unnerved by it.

'Now where's the Polysporin.'

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity to the young man, Kim and Ron returned. A smile still on her face.

"I still can't believe you actually thought that sea turtle was a shark." Kim said, laughing at the deeply blushing man.

"How I supposed to know that those were turtle flippers sticking out of the water and not a shark's fin."

"What happened?" Josh asked curiously, still a bit groggy from the nap he had taken lying in wait.

"Ron thought a turtle's flippers was a shark fin and decided to run out of the water mid snorkel. What's funny is, not all of him made it out, leaving quiet the view." Causing Ron to blush even more deeply. This only seemed to make Kim laugh even harder.

"I'm glad my pain has been the reason for your great amusement." Ron stated nonchalantly.

"Oh calm down it wasn't so bad. At least the life guard gave you her number. "Kim offered.

"Yeah, but she was a man! KP I don't swing that way." Ron stated. Kim's laugh only grew louder.

"You sure!" Kim teased. This earned her a dirty eyeball from Ron. "Ok, Ok, I'll stop Mr. Elephant."

"KP!" Ron couldn't possibly get any redder.

Josh cleared his throat, announcing his presence to the duo. "So Ron, are you going to call him!" Josh offered a fake smile.

"Oh no! Not you too!" Ron screamed.

"I knew there was a reason I married you!" Kim stated happily, pulling her husband into a deep kiss. It started out shallow, intensifying with each second to the point where hands were flowing across each other, keen on exploring relatively unexplored areas of the others body. Josh's mood was washed away, with all the endorphins released during this session.

"Uh… I think I'll go let the life guard down easy now!" Ron stated in the background, before quickly leaving. Both Kim and Josh simply waved him off, before entering the room. Kim was finally going to give Josh her surprise.

* * *

Cloths were flying everywhere. The frantic kisses were getting shorter and shorter, as previously covered body parts were uncovered. Josh was in the process of moving his hands down the small of his wife's back, finding its way lower and lower down her back until it came to rest on the very smooth skin of her bottom. With a smug smile, he gave it a squeeze prompting Kim to squeal and moan in delight.

As their hands continued to roam each other, the atmosphere became more and more amorous. Kim was just about to breach his final defences when…

'Knock, Knock, Knock." Came a frantic knock from the door.

With a growl, Kim got off of him and made her way towards the door, grabbing their night gown along the way. Josh just simply couldn't believe it, he simply laid there in a stunned manner. With a huff, she opened the door. To her surprise there laid…

"Ron! What did I say about…"She was cut off.

"Kim, I know I'm probably interrupting something important, But Wade told me to let him talk to you right away." Ron said uneasily, he knew what it was like to come between Kim and her prize, having walked in on her a couple times in the past.

"Uhhhh" Kim screamed. "I thought I told Wade no more missions till the end of the month." She proceeded to let out her anger at the man on the other side of the screen.

"Look, I know you're mad." Wade started.

"I am beyond mad." Kim glared at the boy genius.

"But this is important. According to the footage I got from various sources, it seems that Killigan, Drakken and Dementor have teamed up." Wade stated. This snapped Kim into mission mode, her mood leaving her.

"Ok, what are they doing? And didn't Ron take Dementor out already." Kim asked the genius, all thoughts about the amorous activity leaving her mind.

"They broke him out of the GJ craft that was carrying him. It seems they are continuing on with Dementor's idea to extract the magma from Mount Kea. However this time, they will be using it to fuel a heavily modified version of Zorpox's mega weather generator." He stated, in a slightly concerned voice.

"So what do you want us to do?" Kim asked.

"Could you guys keep an eye on them? Just in case they actually get the generator working." Wade stated. He really did feel bad about disrupting Kim's honeymoon, but duty calls.

"Ok, will do! Send us their location, Ron and I will look into it." With that Kim turned the Kimmunicator off. She turned around to face her hubby. "Sorry duty calls." She stated sorrowfully.

"Can't I come with you guys?" For some reason he really didn't want Kim going somewhere alone with Ron at the moment.

"Sorry honey, but it's too dangerous for you. I'll be back as soon as I can." Kim stated firmly. "Besides, your hurt, and I don't want you to hurt that prime piece of real estate." She gave him a wink.

"You're lucky dude, I just spent the last hour getting yelled at by the life guard try to convince me to give him a chance. Although it is safe to say, I truly don't swing that way." That statement only seemed to make Josh even more worried.

"Anyways we go to go. Come on Ron lets go. Bye sweetie!" With that Kim and Ron exited the room.

Josh quickly grabbed a pillow, yelling all the curse words he could think off into it. The idea of Kim going on missions was becoming less and less appealing to him by the day. He simply groaned with sorrow, before collapsing on the bed, lost in thought.

* * *

The next morning, Josh awoke. It was around 5 am. He was the only one occupying the bed. Where had Kim gone? Slowly it started coming back to him, partially due to the broken vase that laid on the floor of their apartment. He remembered the night before, the erotic start to a horrible memory, the interruption, Kim ditching him for a mission everything. In the past he was Ok with all this, in fact it was one of the things that been so appealing about Kim. A Gorgeous independent woman, who happened to be a total bad ass, he remembered telling his friend Big Mike. And for the majority of their relationship, it had been appealing. But now, with them being married, it was starting to get on his nerves.

And it wasn't only the randomness of the missions, both in their objectives and timings, that was terrible, it was also the fact that he didn't know the state that Kim was in at the current moment. Was she hurt, captured by a villain, and god forbid dead. He just didn't know. And he realized this scared him to no end, to come home one day to find a letter that was a simple mission report outlining Kim's demise. He had tried to get her to quit, telling her everything on his mind. But in the end Kim won her case, simply stating this was her calling. It was just something, Josh would have to live with. As an everyday part of life. 'Hopefully I do learn to live with it.' Josh thought to himself as he threw the covers off him and made his way to the showers.

* * *

His shower was remarkable. Not only had it cleaned him and aided in his still damaged derriere, but it had helped his mood as well. The water had washed away a lot of the worries and anxiety that he had felt.

Feeling much better than he had before, he decided to make his way down to the lounge and spa. No need to let all the money spent on this trip go to waste after all, even if he had to do it by himself. The last part had caused him grumble with disgust. Some honeymoon this had turned out to be, so far the only thing they did as a couple, other than the obvious, had left him injured. This only seemed to add salt to the wound. But he digressed, rather focussing on the spa day ahead of him.

The Spa was a single white room, leading to various others rooms. He passed signs such as manicures and seaweed wraps on the doors as he made his way to the door he wanted. He entered a room with a sign above it, Mud Baths. He entered to find a row of 5 beds. He made his way to an unoccupied one.

Lying down on his belly, he proceeded to watch the television in the room as the massage lady got to work massaging his back.

"So what do you think about the massage?" A voice asked beside him.

"She seems to be doing a good job so far." Josh stated, as he craned his neck a little to look at his accomplish. She had blond hair, fair skin, blue eyes, and judging by her complexion, she seemed to be his age. Josh simply smiled. "How about you Tara? Are you enjoying the baths?" he asked finally.

"Personally, I think she should go a little harder." Tara stated, smiling. "I heard that" came the reply from the massaging lady.

"Good, you were meant to." Was this still the sweat and lovely blond that we all know and love, who knows. With a groan, the massaging lady went even harder, to the point where her finger felt like they were going to fall off.

"So what bring you to Hawaii?" Josh asked curiously. So far it seemed everyone had shown up to their honeymoon.

Tara simply smiled. "Don't worry me being here is a complete accident, I'm actually here on vacation."

"How did you?" Josh asked, astounded.

"Simple, I can read your mind." Tara cooed.

"Uh huh, what am I thinking now?" Josh challenged, trying his best to block out his thoughts.

"Pizza." Tara stated nonchalantly.

"Lucky guess." Josh groaned. Tara simply started laughing, to others it may have sounded like a hyena dying, but it kind of grows on you. At least that's what Josh thought.

"So groom to… well present, where is your bride?" Tara asked.

"She's currently away on a mission right now." Josh replied, unable to prevent his frustration from getting across.

"Oh don't sweat it, as long as the world doesn't blow up, it's fine that she run off like this on occasion." Tara offered.

"Yeah, but this happens every day." Josh groaned, his foul mood returning.

"Tell you what, why don't you spend time with me until Kim gets back." Tara offered the sad artist.

"I don't think Kim would like that."

"Oh come on, Kim has other friends. Why shouldn't you?"

"A) She has one friend. Most of the others are more of our friends. And B) I have other friends." Josh stated defensively, offering a smile despite him taking deep offence.

"Oh really. Like who?" Clearly the massaging ladies were both paying attention to this conversation as their hands slipped and accidentally scratched the talking duo in the back. "Ow!" Tara and Josh screamed at the same time. While Josh's massage lady apologized, Tara's made no attempt to follow her collogues lead.

"Jinx." Tara stated.

"It's bad enough Kim always wins those, now you too!" Josh groaned.

"So who are your friends?" Tara asked, refusing to let it go.

"Well there's Big Mike." Josh sheepishly blurted.

Hearing the name of D-hall bully, Tara simply rolled her eyes. Josh hadn't talked to the man in 7 years after all. "My point still stands you know, she has someone else to talk too. So should you." Tara smiled back, offering the hand closet to him.

"Alright." Josh grinned the hardest he had in a long time, taking her hand and shaking it.

* * *

Josh was astound by his experience at the spa. 'No wonder Kim loves them so much.' He thought, now in a much relaxed state. He truly did have a blast, first with the massage, and then the mud bath that followed. He and Tara had spent the better part of 3 hours simply just wading around in the mud pool talking. That was before their stomach started to grumble, prompting them to finally leave the relaxing atmosphere of the spa and enter the classic one that was the hotel's dining room. The food was amazing, dragging out the perfectionist/ art lover inside of him. He had gone off and spent the last hour simply telling Tara about the importance of Ascetics in food. Surprisingly, she had not only stayed for the conversation, but had also joined in on the conversation as well. When they had parted, they had exchanged numbers to keep in touch. Josh smiled in the memory, was this how Kim felt with Ron. To have a friend you could talk anything too. If so, he finally understood it. He finally had a friend.

Smiling ever brightly, Josh opened the door. The room seemed just the way he had left it other than a clump of blankets that laid on the bed. Josh simply sighed as he made his way to the clump, 'How is Kim still not back yet?' he thought to himself.

Upon arriving at the pile of blankets, he saw a leg stick out of the mass. While the rational part of him wondered if Kim had indeed come back from her mission, part of him also wondered if it was a dead body. The days leading up to the honeymoon, were gloriously filled with him binge watching television. Halfway through, he had stumbled upon a show called Anatomy of Murder. In it, the host addressed the case of a body found in a hotel room. This had left him with a degree of paranoia, only to be vetoed in his quest to cancel the honeymoon on the ludicrous basis that something bad might happen.

"And Kim thought I was crazy" he said to himself. Cautiously, he slowly lifted the covers to find…

A sleeping form of his wife.

Smiling, he let out a sigh of relief as he shook her.

"Umm, Ron you know that berry isn't edible right." She moaned in her sleep. Josh shook her again, this time accomplishing the task of waking her.

"Five more minutes." She said before rolling over and covering her head with the comforter.

"Kim wake up!" Josh now stated.

"Oh Josh your back!" Kim stated, pulling the young man into a hug.

"I could say the same thing to you." He retorted, returning the hug.

"I'm sorry." Kim offered in an apologetic tone.

"Hey, no worries." Josh lied, putting on a fake smile. "So how did your mission go?"

"Oh it's still going. Ron offered to be the look out, so I could come here and spend time with you. He's so thoughtful sometimes." Kim thought happily about her friend. Josh internally frowned.

"That's nice of him." Josh forced a smile.

"So what did you do while I was gone?" Kim asked.

"Oh, I went to the spa. It was amazing." Josh started to list off all the amazing things he encountered at the spa, sans Tara simply to spare her from jealousy.

"I'm glad you liked it." Kim smiled.

"So…" Josh rubbed the back of his neck.

"So…."Kim stalled.

"So what do you want to do?" Josh asked. Kim simply pushed herself onto him, kissing him furiously.

"Oh I think I have an idea." She stated as she started unbuttoning his shirt.

* * *

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP the sound of the Kimmunicator propagated the room. Kim let out a groan, as she swung her hand toward the offending device.

She slowly moved her body in a position that would cover herself, while also preventing Josh from waking up. In positon, she finally activated the Kimmunicator.

"Wade!" She stated in an angry whisper. "That's the second time today!"

"Kim! Ron's hurt." Wade stated, completely overturning her anger. The Kimmunicator fell out of Kim's hands.

Picking it back up, she now answer in a louder yet sorrow filled tone. "What happened?"

"Apparently, an hour ago, the Mega Weather Generator finally got enough power from the magma to turn on. Ron tried to call you but you wouldn't pick up, so he attempted to stop it by himself. While he was easily able to out maneuver and defeat all three villain it was all in vain. Apparently, they had managed to stall him just long enough to let the device activate. He used his monkey power to contain the device, causing it to overheat and explode. He got hit by some of the shrapnel. "

A tear loomed Kim's eye. "So where is he now?" Kim asked in a ghostly voice.

"He's at a local hospital, getting treated for his wounds. He told me not to tell you, but I thought you should know." Wade offered sheepishly.

"Oh when I get my hands on that boy, I'll give him a stern talking too." Kim stated angrily, using it to mask the hurt she currently felt. "Send me the location." She requested, coming out more as a demand then a request.

"I'll get my jacket." Josh stated, woken up by Kim's loud voice.

Kim didn't reply, simply making her way to the car.

* * *

The entire car ride was done in silence, Josh not even attempting to start of conversation. He knew better then to talk to her when she was in this state. She had practically tore him a new one the last time he had tried. As they pulled up to the hospital, Kim didn't even wait for Josh to park the car. Rather bailing out somewhere in the parking lot. Rolling to a stop, she made her way inside the hospital, making no attempt to correct her appearance.

Josh sighed, as he parked the car. Making his way into the hospital, he arrived at the reception desk.

"Hi!" He said to the 40 year old woman that manned, (Wommanned?), the counter. "Do you know what room Mr. Ron Stoppable is in?"

"Oh you must be with the red head that just entered here. It's really nice of you to help her out by bringing her here to see her husband. Anyway he's in 216B" Josh simply swallowed that comment for now, rationally thinking about his task at hand.

As he approached the room, he heard something he had only heard twice before.

Kim crying!

It truly was something alien to him. She had only cried twice in his presence, but this took the cake. It was louder and more sob filled then he had ever heard before. After what seemed like an eternity to the young man, it finally stopped fading away into a series of repeated sobs.

"I'm so sorry!" Kim stated dreary eyed, hugging Ron for dear life.

"Oh come on KP. It's not your fault." Ron said back to her, putting on a smile of bravery.

"Yes it is. If I didn't leave you there none of this would've happened." Tears were flowing freely.

"Kim don't cry, you know that if you cry I'm going to cry, and that's terrible for the stitches." Ron's lip began to quiver.

"I know…. I know" Kim was trying really hard not to cry.

"Hey, hey it's not your fault. You didn't know this would happen." Ron said to his quivering best friend.

"I know. But from now on we're going to complete a mission and then go home." Kim said firmly.

"Kim…" Ron began to protest, only to be stopped by Kim holding up her hand.

"That's final." She said firmly before bring out her ultimate weapon. The puppy dog pout.

"Not looking…. Not… fine you win. Just put that thing away" Ron relented, as Kim smiled at him beaming with her victory. Josh on the other hand inwardly groaned.

"Thank you." She said as she kissed him on his cheeks. "Oh and no backsy's"

"Fine." Ron groaned.

"And if you ever try to die on me Ron Stoppable, I will come and thoroughly kick your ass." Kim stated angrily.

"Understood!" Ron gulped.

"Hey Josh how you doing." Ron finally notice Josh at the door. Kim turned around and looked at him.

"Better then you it seems." Josh joked.

"Oh this, it's simply a scratch. Well a scratch that required 15 stitches but still." Ron replied.

"Any close and you might have lost an eye." Kim chimed in.

"Ok fine not just a scratch." Ron rubbed the back of his neck, grimacing in pain.

"You mister are no longer allowed to go on missions alone, you got that." Kim firmly stated.

"Kp!"

"Got that?" she repeated. This time in a more authoritative tone.

"Got that." Ron sighed as Kim pulled him into another hug. Josh, inwardly sighed. 'So much for less missions.' he thought disappointedly.

* * *

Josh awoke in similar conditions to the previous morning. The sun was shining and the birds were chirping, but the mood in the hotel room was anything but peachy. In fact he had once again woken up alone in bed. After they had come home the mood was substantially grimmer then when they had left, if that was possible. In fact the majority of his night was spent in consoling her, while attempting to get some shut eye during the periods of quiet. So when she had left that morning to go and visit Ron at the hospital, the majority of him was actually relieved rather than disappointed.

But this left a gruelling question. What should he do for the rest of the day? This was where the small part of his brain was telling him to go visit Ron. But the majority of him was simply unwilling to do so. While Kim was exceptionally, to the point where it occasionally flared up his jealousy, close with the guy, he and Ron weren't very close. It was likely due to their tastes for hobbies, but in all the time Josh had been with Kim, he and Ron had only spent about a week of cumulative time together.

'What to do? What to do?' he kept repeating in his head. Suddenly he got an idea.

Fishing into his pockets, he pulled out a number before proceeding to punch it into the phone.

"Hello" The voice on the other line stated.

"Hey Tara, this is Josh. I was wondering if you would like to hang out with me today. " Josh asked.

 **Authors Note: So what do you think? Nothing really happening right now. But some seeds are planted, while others already bear fruit. Anyway's the next chapter will be from Ann's point of view, and will come out on the 24th of November. Tell me what you thought so far? Was Tara too out of character? How about Josh and Tara's growing friendship? Was I too harse on Josh? I think probably. Any way, hope you enjoyed. Rate & Review. **


	3. Ann Possible Takes on Thanksgiving

**Authors Note: I would like to apologise for any discrepancies in my version of the Thanks giving dinner. I have not actually been to one before, so I really don't know how they're actually like. With that out the way, I present to you:**

 **Ann Possible takes on Thanks giving**

Ann Possible was giddy with glee. For the first time in years, her daughter and her new beau will be spending Thanksgiving at her house. Of course there would be the regulars such as the Stoppable's and her family, but this is the first time the Mankey's would also be coming over. Unfortunate that just her daughter and her daughter's husband could attend, but she digressed. Like Ronald, she had a secret love for cooking, producing some dishes that would even give Ron a run for his money. The fact that Ron had offered her a place at his restaurant in case she ever felt the need for a career change was just the cherry on the cake.

For the majority of the day so far, the bulk of her free time was spent thinking about stuffed turkeys and cranberry jam. But enough of thinking about all that, she told herself. There was still about 5 hours in-between the moment preparations began and now. And so, with a heavy heart, (not really though she loved her job!), she continued working. So she made her way from the dining hall towards the lockers, a happy smile still on her face.

Reaching the lockers, she sighed heavily. Her coat was missing, which meant only one thing. Darn, Annabel Watkins from pediatrics had stolen it again. You see, when Ann had started to work here, she and her husband, James were in the process of getting married. However, due to the fact that she hadn't technically married him yet, the name of her coat would have said Annabel Macdonald, instead of her post marital name. So when they had asked her what name they wanted on her coat, she had simply stated Ann, sans last name. While this was supposed to be a temporary fix, it had eventually become permanent, partially due to her procrastinating. And for the most part no problems had arisen from this decision that was until 3 months ago. That was when Mrs. Watkin's had shown up, Ms. Lamheart at the time, and seemingly made a similar decision with her coat. However, as an unforeseen consequence, it had led to Mrs. Watkin's borrowing Ann's coat at times, sometimes without asking.

Damn fantasies, she cursed.

This was what the fourth time this month. Four time's she had requested for a new coat, worried at what might have happened to her old one while in the custody of her Arch nemesis. 'To think Kimmy considers Shego to be the epitome of true evil.' She thought to herself. Finally, after the fourth times the hospital refused to grant her request, simply stating the sheer improbability of losing a coat that frequently. While their reason was valid, it left in with a big stinking problem.

How to get her coat back!

She had thought of various schemes, ranging from breaking and entering her nemesis's locker to simply telling on her. And she accused Kim of being to childish at times. Not that it was a bad thing, especially for her. Her daughter had a Type-A personality, which easily could have left her a stone cold, heartless woman, bent on the goal of being the best, not caring about any people she may have had to step over in order to accomplish said goal. It was for this reason that she was very grateful that she had a friend like Ron, a friend to keep her grounded, a friend to keep her sane, and most importantly a friend that would love her despite her short comings. Oh it had been a difficult road growing up, but she was glad Kim had made it through. This was one thing she will be saying thanks for tonight.

Snapping out of her thought, she started to focus at the task at hand, the retrieval of her coat and the destruction of the evil she devil known as Mrs. Watkins. An evil smile propagated her face, a rather ruthless idea coming to her mind.

* * *

Ann was actually rather surprised at how hard it was to find someone, especially when you are looking for them. Usually, Mrs. Watkin's was the easiest person to find, always showing up when she wasn't wanted. In fact she was her only constant lunch buddy, the rest seemingly keeping their distance from the woman.

After what seemed like hours of looking she had finally found her. Her black blond hair was very distinct in the hospital, even more then Ann's. Furthermore, if the hair didn't give her away, her stationary mole on her left cheek was practically a dead ringer.

Stepping close to the woman in question, a furrowed smile made its way onto Ann's face. This was going to be good.

"So Dr. Watkins, how are you doing today?" she asked with a honey sweet tone.

"Oh it was fine. I mean my husband thought that it would be a good idea to make the breakfast this morning. It's just that he's a terrible cook, and as such the toast was severely burnt. And don't even get me started on the milk. It was…." 'Good, keep her talking' Ann thought to herself. Although the cooking story did remind her of Kim. It really was a good thing she wasn't cooking today. Another thing to be thankful for.

"Nice coat! Is it new?" Ann interrupted the woman's rant. She just loved watching the life drain out of her prey.

"Urm, Yeah. I just got it." The woman said uneasily, bringing her arm to the back of her neck. She had fallen right into Ann's trap.

"So tell me. How much did you pay for it? I lost mine, and I was wondering how much it would cost to get it replaced. By the way, you wouldn't happen to have seen it anywhere, have you?" The rope was tightening around the woman's neck. The hole was getting deeper. And Ann's eyes were filling with delight.

"No! I haven't seen your coat." The woman stated, as she held the coat closer, sweat pouring down her forehead. "And I think an extra coat costs like $5." Her tone was still uneven and uneasily.

"I was just asking because I had to wash it. You see, James came over for a visit. And one thing lead to another, and you know. Anyway, after that, the coat was left rather dirty I'm afraid." The life was running out of Mrs. Watkins face, evident by the gasped look that currently propagated her face.

"Oh really. Good… Good for you girl!" The last part was forced. "I'll be sure to keep an eye out for it. Locker 23A right." She asked

"Yup!" Ann smiled at the woman, which only seemed to make her shrink even more. "Anyway I'll see you around, ok." She then left, allotting 10 minutes for the woman to return the coat.

Returning to her locker, she once again found her coat hanging there, not a wrinkle in site. Gullible Co-worker's. Another thing to be thankful about! She smiled as she put on the clean coat. They hadn't done anything like that in a month after all.

* * *

The rest of the day was rather uneventful, well as uneventful a day could get for a neurosurgeon. She had consulted on 3 brain cancer patients' cases. While two looked benign and operable, the third had actually frightened her. It was a group of malignant motor neuron cancer cell that was actually the object to fear. As if she were to operate there was a chance the patient might suffer from mobility concerns post operation. She had actually recommended him to another doctor, Dr. Harrison. He had far more experience with that sort of stuff, and she was happy to turn over the case to him. Who knows maybe the patient might even make it through? She certainly hoped so, not wanting to go through another patient death.

When she had walked into her home, she was surprised to find that neither James nor the boys were actually home. Then she remembered. The boys were going to go to their girlfriends house for Thanksgiving, while James was working late, still trying to analysis the now 5 year old Lorwardian Technology. 'Guess I have the house to myself.' She thought to herself, letting out a sad sigh.

"Maybe I could call Ron and have him come over to help me with the cooking." She said to herself, thinking about the man she considered like a son. "Yeah, you know what. That's a good idea." She plugged in his number, only to find that it went straight to his answering machine.

She let out a frustrated sigh. "Looks like I'm going to have to make the food all by myself." Luckily, she had bought a pre-stuffed turkey. Thank god for modern preservation techniques. Another thing to be thankful for.

* * *

It had taken her 5 hours, but she had done it. With no help what so ever. And with James that's a good thing. After setting fire to the turkey last year, Ann had forbidden him from even entering the kitchen while she was cooking. Oh the bright side, at least she had found where Kim had gotten her cooking skills. She simply smiled to herself, Kim's was at least a hundred times worse.

So instead of helping her cook, James had helped set up their expandable table.

A bell ring broke Ann out of her trans. going to open the door, she couldn't keep a smile off her face. This Thanks' Giving was going to be one to remember.

As she opened the door, there stood.

"Josh!" She stated with delight.

"Hello Ann, hope I'm not too late." Josh smiled.

"Of course not, in fact you're the first one here. By the way where's Kim?" By the look on Josh's face, Ann had a sneaking suspicion as to her daughters where about.

"She's on a mission with Ron." Josh stated, a frown finding its way onto his face. Sometimes Ann felt really bad for Josh, having firsthand experience as to how much of a handful her daughter could be. So far she only knew of one man who could handle her, but she wasn't about to say it out loud.

"She'll be alright. She's a tough girl, I should know. She'll take care of herself. And even if she couldn't, Ron's with her." Ann offered the young man a smile, not noticing him wince when she said Ron's name.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Josh said as he entered the house. Ann went back to work on the turkey, while Josh went to go join James in the living room.

"So James, how was your day." Ann heard from the other room.

"Pretty well. We finally decoded the Lorwardian Language, so we should be able to start processing their ships parts at a faster rate." 'James rambling, what else is new?' Ann thought to herself pretending to be annoyed, in reality however, it was one of her favourite things about him. Well that and his butt, but that's not something you say out loud in public.

"That's cool." Josh stated. He wasn't really a fan of science fiction anyways, even if the fiction part wasn't really applicable anymore.

"Yeah, it sure is." Much to Ann's dismay, that was the end of the conversation.

'Where's Ron when you need him.' Ann thought about her practically adopted son.

* * *

It had been another two hours before the stalemate between the infamous fathers-in-law – son-in-law came to an end, broken by the arrival of Kim & Ron. Ann was grateful, partially because she would no longer have to awkwardly drive the father-son-in-law conversation along, but mainly because her daughter had arrived home safe.

"I still can't believe you actually invited the girl we met over." Kim said to Ron, obviously continuing the conversation they must have been having.

"Hey, she deserved it." Ron said. There was something about the way he said it though, Ann thought suspiciously. "No one should be forced to eat that much haggis!" he said with a shudder. "Plus she took one for the team. You got to give her that." Ron told her daughter.

"Ok, I'll give you that. She put that thing down like she actually liked it. Which, thank god, saved us from eating that barely edible substance." Kim conceded happily.

"Hey baby, how was the mission?" Josh asked, breaking up the ongoing conversation by putting a kiss on Kim's face.

"It was good. Who would have thought that Killigan would have tried to take over the world on Thanksgiving, with a large turkey none the less?" Kim told him, a look of pure confusion propagated Josh's face, while Ron simple busted out laughing.

"I don't know what was funnier, the look on the Local Turkey farmer when we gave him the Hugh turkey, or the look on Kiligan's face after he found out we ate our way out of his trap." Ron barely stated, cracking up at many points in the sentence. Kim was now laughing along with him, much to Josh's apparent dismay.

After what seemed like hours, they finally stopped laughing.

"Hey .P, I hope you don't mind me bringing a guest." Ron offered a sheepish look.

"Like, she'll mind. She's practically your mom." Kim stated with a snort, prompting Ron to raise two finger, as if to signify the threat of a Tickle War. Ann could see Josh's frustration's growing. "Oh is that how you want it, bring it on." Kim was about to launch onto Ron, when she was stopped by Ann's hand.

"No tickle fights in the house, it took me forever to clean this place. And I will not do it again. You understand." Ann said forcefully.

"Yes, Mom! .P!" The Duo said together.

"As for your question before, Ron, of course she's welcome. Now both of you go and get changed, you smell like hell." Ann barked. "Must be the Haggis!" she heard Ron said as he made his way up the steps. She could see the smudge look on Josh's face as he started to follow Kim.

Unfortunately, this was the exact time James made his way into the room, bring Josh's cunning plan to a screeching halt. Josh sighed, as he made his way to the table.

'Oh James, what am I going to do with you.' She thought wishfully, before going back into the kitchen to put the finishing touches on the buffet.

* * *

Ann loved her home, and with a living space of 10,000 ft2, it truly was a Hugh place. Add in a hill side view overlooking the rest of the town, and you have one of the best places to live in. However, this wasn't true for her dining room, with 980 ft2 it was plenty big. Just not big enough for this occasion.

As a result, The Possible's guests were squished into their current positions. But despite this seemingly horrid arrangement, everything was going great. That is great, if you consider your daughter glaring at the woman in front of her, while trying to knit pick any present flaws great. Then yeah the dinner was going great.

The girl had arrived shortly after the Stoppable's. She was a strawberry blond with brown eyes, and was wearing a beautiful blue dress. Ann had learnt a long time ago never to trust a strawberry blond, instigated originally by Lisa Stern, who stole her idea for her PHD paper. But there was something about this one, something trustworthy.

To be honest though, there was something about the girl that was bugging her too. Something about her, but she just couldn't put her finger on it. So she simply watched on.

"So young lady what's your name?" Mr. Stoppable asked the girl in question.

The girl actually blushed. "My names Anna St…Stewart." The girl recorded hastily, hoping no one noticed.

"So what brings you by Anna?" Mrs. Stoppable asked the girl, clearly not kept in the loop as to what occurred on the mission. Now that they mentioned it, neither was Ann.

"Oh, I helped Kim and Ron stop some baddy from taking over the world." Anna replied, smiling at her hosts.

"Speaking of which, what were you doing there anyways. I mean it was almost like you just randomly appeared." Kim questioned, suspiciously. 'That's an accusing statement if I've ever seen one.' Ann thought to herself. Looking around the table, she couldn't help but notice that for some reason Ron felt really uncomfortable by this question, wiggling around in his seat.

"Well you see. I was actually kidnapped by Killigan to help him baste a turkey." The girl replied, rubbing the back of her neck.

"But why would he ask you? No offence, but you don't seem like a chef to me." Kim said offering Anna a hairy eyeball in the process. If looks could kill, Anna would've been dead right now.

"Actually, I work for one of the Tri-city's Le Mole- Rat's." Anna stated, refusing to shrink under Kim's gaze.

"You do!" Ron said, almost alarmed.

"I mean, you do. Yup, she works as the head chef at the Tri-city branch of my restaurant." Clearly someone was the recipient of a good old fashion stomp on the foot.

"But…" Kim started, attempting to dig deeper.

"Kim, I think that's enough question for the lady." Josh replied. Ann could sense a tone of anger in his voice.

"Perhaps your right. I'm sorry for questioning you like you're a criminal or something." 'So that's what Kim thinks of the girl.' Ann thought to herself. Ever since she was little, Kim was never able to contain how she really felt about a person, except for certain cases (love being one). And so if she ever met someone who she really didn't like, she had a tendency to say what's on her mind in the form of a double negative.

"It's No Big." The girl replied, putting her hand on her mouth to cover up misspoken phrase. This really set Kim off, her anger could be said to have been figuratively manifested in her eyes.

"Ron, can I see you out in the hall for a minute." Kim gritted her teeth, prompting Ron to let out a big gulp.

"Um, Sure." Ron said sheepishly, before proceeded to follow Kim out into the hall.

"I wonder what all that's about?" James stated as he lent in towards her. 'As observant as ever'.

"I think I have an idea." Ann said. The plot around the mysterious girl was thickening by the minute.

* * *

It took some 15 minutes for Kim and Ron to re-enter the room. While Kim looked substancally more calm then when she had left, Ron had a face of grave determination on his face. Almost as if he was hiding something.

As the festivities continued, slowly the conversations started up again. Various conversations from new discoveries to talk about New Space Adventure episodes raged on around the table. But for Ann this was a time for review. Not a review of the various things done throughout the year mind you, rather review the various details about the mystery girl sitting at the table. 'There's something about her.' She thought to herself.

But what was it. It wasn't the hair. Despite, Ann's insistence that Strawberry Blonds are the spawn of Satan, which clearly wasn't the case here. Instead in front of her was the sweetest, soft-spoken girl she had ever met. In fact for some reason, she had the urge to pinch her cheeks. It wasn't the eyes, as the contained the most innocent look she had almost ever seen. If fact they almost classed the Infamous Puppy dog pout that both she and Kim love to do.

Kim!

Finally she understood why the girl felt so strange yet familiar to her. She reminded her of Kim. Looking around the girls face, she finally came across something peculiar. A mark, resembling a semi-round object which housed a black mole within its borders. She had seen the mark before. Both she and Kim had the mark. It was what was known as a gender based ancestral mark, a birthmark that formed roughly the same for an offspring of a certain gender which belonging to a particular family tree. Slowly her mind processed this information, before she let out a cough, finally understanding the implications of the birthmark.

"You Ok honey!" James asked her, confusion and worry in his tone.

"Yup, just got something stuck in my throat." Ann waved off, her attention clearly elsewhere. Meanwhile, Kim didn't even notice her mother coughing, rather keeping her eyes on the girl in front of her.

While the cough lingered a little while longer, Ann's train of thought diverted. Through deductive reasoning she was able to determine that the only person the girl would be related to would be Kim, as none of her sisters had kids. This left her with a big stinking mystery, the girl's brown eyes. While to the everyday observer it might not seem like a big deal, but Ann knew better. You see unlike everyone else, Ann knew a little something about genetics. More importantly she knew something about alleles, and their expressions. For you see eye colour is dictated by three alleles, one for each type of eye colour. While, brown was dominant, the other two required both parents to have either green, blue, or a mixture of brown and another colour allele to occur. So, if the girl was truly Kim's daughter, Josh with his baby blue eyes, couldn't be the father.

"So who is the father?" She accidentally said aloud.

"Who's, whose father, Mom?" Kim asked, the confusion evident on her face. Ann looked at the girl in question, only to find her blushing.

"Nothing, just got caught up in a fan theory about a TV I've been watching."

"We've all been there." Mrs. Stoppable stated.

"Here, Here!" Ron said, raising his glass prompting everyone to follow his lead.

And while, this launched into a table wide discussion about the progress of television shows throughout their lives, Ann simply continued to stare at the girl. 'Who are you?' She thought to herself, it seemed that the more she tried to solve the mystery, the more it thickened.

* * *

The dinner was coming to a close, an onset of Turkey Comma was making its way around the table. Mr. & Mrs. Stoppable had already fallen asleep, due more to the fact that they had to take care of a six year old all day rather than the meal itself. However, they weren't the only ones affected, James was also beginning to sway. Ann and the rest however pressed on, refusing to give up now, being so close to finishing the meal. Noticing the determined look from her guests, Ann finally brought out the most dreaded meal of all.

The Pumpkin Pie.

Together, they pushed their way through the pie. One measly spoon full at a time.

"Hey Da… Ron, you want to have a food eating contest." Anna stated. She sure had taken a keen liking to Ron, Ann observed. Looking over at Kim, the excess grip she was placing on her fork, was a dead ringer for what was currently going through her mind.

"Sure!" Ron told her with a smile, as he cut both Anna and himself a Hugh piece of pie.

"Ok, Ready! Go!" Anna stated, they began stuffing the piece of pie into their face. Ann couldn't help but notice the similarities in their eating styles.

"Stop that! Ron that's disgusting!" Kim exclaimed, still clutching hard to her fork. Josh didn't even try to stop her, obviously succumbing to the phenomenon that is the Turkey Comma.

"You're just jealous!" Ron retorted, his mouth still half full.

"No I'm not. I would so defeat you in a food eating contest." Kim stated, refusing to remove her eye's from the girl in question. 'Now Kimmy is that really something you want to get yourself into?' Ann thought to herself.

"Oh yeah then prove it!" Ron cut Kim an equally Hugh slice of pie.

"I mean I would but…."

"But, you're scared. Kim's a chicken!" Ron taunted.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Fine, I'll show you! Pie me!" Kim stated, her Kimminess obviously taking over.

As they began their pie-eating contest, Ann couldn't help but notice the glee on the mystery woman's face. As the pieces began to fly out of the duo's mouth, this grin turned into a full blown laugh.

* * *

It was a little past 9 and everyone was leaving, much to Ann's relief. She didn't know how much more she could stay awake, the effects of the Turkey Comma now entering her system. The Stoppable's were the first to go. Then James decided to retire to bed, having to go in early tomorrow. He said something about having to decipher the phase capacitor. Honestly, despite all the time she had spent married to him, she still couldn't understand many of the scientific theories he talked about. But that was healthy, it kept a sense of mystery in the relationship.

But this also brought on a sense of worry. Not for her, but her daughter. Despite the way Kim and Josh seemed, there were massive differences between the two. For instance while Kim loved to go outside, Josh was a particular introvert, who would rather stay home and do art than go outside and hang out with friends. This on its own wasn't a deal breaker, in fact far from it. Rather, the problem arose when they were unable to find a common ground. For the last eight months of their marriage, these difference's was wearing on their relationship. Differences that were once the very thing that brought them together, were now the same things that was poisoning them. A great example of this was her drive to save the world. And based on Josh's previous moods, he was finding it extremely difficult to get used to.

They had left a short time ago, partially due to Ann's insistence. She convinced Kim to go with Josh to the Art show that he wanted to show her so bad. While Kim may have found it boring, it would mean the world to Josh, further strengthening their relationship.

Ann let out a sigh as she joined Ronald and Anna in cleaning the dishes, still being unable to shake the worry regarding her daughter's relationship.

* * *

The weather was chilly outside. Hovering around 5˚C, winter surely had come early to Middleton. Being close to 9 pm, a thin layer of frost now covered the sidewalk and the surrounding shrubbery. However this didn't stop Ann Possible from accomplishing the goal. Not 5 minutes ago, Ron and Anna had left her house, giving her just enough room to follow the duo without getting noticed.

The question of Anna's true identity was still coursing through Ann's brain. Ann knew at least semi-reliably that she was related somehow to Kim. But the question to ask was, how?

After what seemed like ages, as a stroll during the winter often do, the pair finally parted ways. While Ron proceeded home, the girl remained stationary. Ann brought her binoculars to her head. Ok they weren't hers per say, rather she had confiscated them from her sons. But she gave birth to her sons, so by extension the binoculars were hers. And she would argue with someone who says differently.

Looking closely at scene that was transpiring in front of her, she gasped.

She couldn't help but stare in awe at what she saw. In front of her, she saw Anna open up a circular rift. From the various science fiction shows she had watched, she was able to determine that the object in front of her was infact a portal.

It was times like this she wished she had confiscated the twin's microphone. Unfortunately, she had to give it back to them due to good behaviour.

Suddenly, she notice something step out of the portal. A closer look relieved that it was a person. A person with a familiar head of blond hair. Zooming in closer she got a look at his eye's, they were brown. She gasped, realizing that she was looking at an older version of Ron Stoppable.

And from the look of it, he wasn't happy. He had a stern look on his face as he addressed the girl. But then his look quickly melted, clearly being overcome by the puppy dog pout the girl had put on. If she didn't know any better it was almost like he was her…..

A look of understanding finally hit her face. He was her father! In her state of awe, she failed to notice Ron and the girl step back into the portal, which quickly collapsed behind them.

Finally she had the last piece of the puzzle. While the gears in her head slowly turned, analyzing the information she had collected about the girl, she proceeded to lean against a nearby tree. As her brain finally finished analyzing the information, the implication of all the information finally hit her.

She had just had Thanksgiving dinner with Kim and Ron's future daughter!

 **Happy Thanksgiving Everybody!**

 **Authors Note: So what did you think. Again I would like to apologise for anything I may have misportrayed in the story about Thanks giving. Hope you all like the story. Due to the point of view of the story, much less plot is covered here then in the previous chapter. The tension due to Kim's mission's continues. Ann discovers something shocking. Josh continues his quest to accept Kim's missions. Will he? you've all read the first chapter. And Ron, once again has a head ache due to time travel. I made this chapter more technical & scientific due to Ann's profession. What did you think about it? Again hope you all enjoyed. Until the next chapter! Rate & Review.**

 **Next Time: A Normal day for Felix Renton**


End file.
